


A New Road

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair try a new type of work and find their bond strengthened by a scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Road

A big thanks to Double R for her efficient beta job. Thanks to my chat sibs for the plot bunnies and the midnight chats. This one's for Baby. 

* * *

James Ellison and Blair Sandburg walked from the airplane into the stifling humidity of Belize City on a hot hazy day in July. 

Blair smiled at his partner. "Here we are." 

Jim returned the smile with a warm one of his own. "Right, Chief. Good observation." 

Jim laughed as Blair lightly punched his arm and grinned. "For now Jim, you're the observer." 

Jim chucked. "I suppose you won't let me forget that, either." 

"Hell no, man." Blair laughed. "Now you get to stay behind me." 

Jim ruffled his partner's hair and also laughed. They'd just arrived, and Jim already felt a weight being lifted from his soul. "Come on, Blair, let's find that bus to San Ignacio." 

* * *

After a fairly comfortable two-hour ride on a converted school bus, the men arrived in the village of San Ignacio. As they hopped from the bus, they were approached immediately by a young woman with long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. 

"Hello, you're the American volunteers?" she asked. 

Blair smiled and held out his hand. "Yes, that's right. I'm Blair Sandburg, and this is my friend, Jim Ellison." 

"I'm Emily Watkins, one of the grad students working the site. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sandburg." Emily smiled warmly as she shook Blair's hand. She turned to Jim. "Hello, Mr. Ellison." She gave Jim an equally friendly smile. 

Jim found himself smiling back at the young woman. "Call me Jim, please. Nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand. He felt at ease with her immediately, something that didn't happen very often, and something that he noticed when it did. 

Blair smiled at his partner. Jim's body language was one of acceptance and friendliness toward Emily. Blair was thrilled that Jim's senses were already responding favorably to their change of locale. 

Emily gestured to the black pickup truck parked across the lot. "Just throw your stuff in the truck bed, and we'll get something to eat before we head out to the site. The women have finished cooking for today, and there won't be another meal until the morning." 

"Sounds good. I could eat." Blair nodded, picking up his laden pack and throwing it over his shoulder. Jim followed suit, grabbing his heavy backpack. They dropped their gear in the truck as they went past it on their way to a small caf around the corner, where Emily filled them in on the site and their duties as they ate. 

"Caracol has been an active site for a while now, but the Chief Archaeologist for the Government of Belize who issues permits, is very careful now regarding to whom they are issued. Earlier digs and conservation methods weren't done properly, so Dr. Carza now oversees the dig personally." Emily spoke easily to the two strangers. "He tells me that you both volunteered to help at the site for six months." 

Blair nodded. "Yes, that's right. We're here to do whatever you guys need." 

Emily smiled. "We always need help. It'll take years and years to uncover even a fraction of the temples and palaces buried. We're really excited to have more help, especially volunteer help." She scrutinized Blair for several seconds. "Dr. Carza told me that you already have field experience and that you've finished your doctorate in Anthro." 

Blair smiled. "And you wonder why I don't work in the field on my own or teach at some University somewhere?" 

Emily grinned. "I was wondering, but I didn't want to be rude and ask. I'm sorry. I'm really very nosy sometimes, and I tend to talk too much." 

Jim had been quietly eating and listening. At Emily's comment, he chuckled and mumbled to himself. "Oh, great, two of them." 

Emily gave him a puzzled look as Blair laughed and explained. "You've just described yours truly. Jim seems to think I'm overly energetic and that I talk too much, but he still managed to put up with me for six years." 

Emily smiled at Jim. "I promise to try and not talk your ear off, Jim." 

Jim returned her smile. "That's okay. I'm used to it by now. Besides, Blair's pretty good company most of the time." 

Blair smacked Jim lightly on the arm. "Thanks, man. So are you." Their eyes met, and silent messages flew. _Love you Jim._ _You too, Chief._

Emily was quietly observing the exchange between the two men. She smiled softly and sighed just a bit. She had just met these men and already she could see a special bond between them. She hoped she would find someone someday who wanted to share her life just as Jim and Blair obviously had. 

Blair finished his meal and sat back. Emily smiled at him "So, are you going to answer my question, or am I being too nosy?" She asked. 

Blair glanced at Jim, who shrugged. Blair gave him a quick smile. "Jim was a cop in Cascade, Washington for more than ten years. About six years ago, while I was working on my dissertation, I partnered up with him on my study of the infrastructure of closed societies. One thing lead to another, and we've been partners ever since. But about three weeks ago, we decided to change our lifestyle, so here we are." 

"I would say this qualifies as a change of lifestyle." Emily laughed. 

Jim asked, "How many times have you been here to dig, Emily?" 

Emily answered, "This is my third year. I'm going back to school at the end of August; then I'll be back at the site next May. I'll finish my Master's program this school year, and I'll dig for the summer, then start my Ph.D. program next fall." 

Blair nodded and smiled. "Been there, done that. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." 

Emily sat quietly and watched the two men. She liked them both immediately. She rose and smiled at her two new friends. "Come on, we have a two-hour ride in that old truck on a one-track dirt road. We need to get a move on. I don't like being on the road after dark." 

* * *

Jim Ellison lay awake on the narrow cot in the wood palapo in the middle of the Belizean jungle. The sounds and smells tantalized his senses as he opened them up to the world around him. He stretched and glanced over at the cot just a foot away from his. They had been so tired the night before after their long journey that they had barely kissed good night before sleep overtook them. Now he was wide-awake, and it was still several hours until dawn. 

Jim rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, watching his lover sleep. It was one of his favorite activities. Blair lay on his stomach, snoring lightly, his hair a mess, and his body in need of a shower. Jim thought he looked absolutely beautiful. Blair's hand hung down to the floor and a small beetle scuttled across the room making a beeline for the inviting skin. Jim raised Blair's hand from the floor before the bug managed to find its breakfast, and placed it ever so gently along Blair's side. 

Jim studied the hand. It was strong and sturdy, and lay with the fingers gracefully curled in sleep. He felt the blood rush to his groin and his shaft responded when he looked at Blair's hand. Just the thought of Blair's touch made him groan quietly. Jim opened his tactile dial fully as he lightly brushed Blair's palm with the tip of one finger. He closed his eyes and listened to his Guide's even breathing and the steady thumping of his heart. He relished the feel of the warmth of Blair's skin, and he could feel the blood rushing in the veins under his fingertip. He breathed in the familiar Blair fragrance and it wrapped around his brain, both calming his senses and exciting his body. 

Jim pulled his hand back as Blair's breathing hitched into drowsy wakefulness. He lay quietly watching Blair's transition from sleep to waking. Blair's eyes fluttered and he sighed several times, reaching up to rub his eyes awake. He opened his eyes, smiling instantly; his gaze met the warmth of Jim's grinning face. 

"Morning, Jim." Blair said sleepily. 

"Morning, Chief. Love you." Jim grinned wider. 

Blair shifted slightly and groaned as his hard-on reminded him that it had been too many days (and nights) since they had had the time to enjoy each other fully. 

There had been several weeks of hectic activity getting ready to leave the country. They had spent hours tying up loose ends on renting the loft to Daryl, and on closing or reassigning their open cases. More hours were spent filling out paperwork for the leaves of absence that Simon had insisted they submit after he had refused to accept their resignations. There had been passports to renew, shots to suffer through, and personal items to be put in storage. 

More importantly, there had been long hours of discussion while the partners hashed over the pros and cons of their life-altering decision. Both men's mental and physical condition was already stressed, and the tension brought on unwittingly by their friends' feelings of abandonment and denial, had all contributed to the overwhelming feelings of mental and physical exhaustion. While their friends had finally accepted their decision, it had added to the stress they were experiencing. 

Now, for the first time in almost a month, both men felt the longing for each other that had been steadily eroding back in the ever-growing inhospitable environs of Cascade. Blair smiled at his lover lustfully as Jim licked his lips and groaned. He knew that look. Blair wanted him and he wanted him now. 

Blair whispered hoarsely, "Anybody else awake?" 

Jim listened for a few seconds, then he shook his head. 

"Then come here." Blair ordered. 

Jim came to stand in front of Blair who sat up and pulled him close to stand between his open legs. Jim's dick was full and straining against the thin boxers that he had slept in. Blair tugged the shorts down and let them drop to Jim's feet. Before Jim could even step from them, Blair grabbed handfuls of Jim's ass and his mouth enveloped the dripping erection. Jim groaned softly as Blair sucked Jim's throbbing shaft, his tongue flicking along the underside of the head, sending small shock waves into his body. His hands tangled in Blair's hair, thrusting his hips gently into Blair's inviting mouth. Blair's hand tickled its way from Jim's ass-cheek to his thigh and then to his balls, rubbing them together in the palm of his hand. 

Jim's breathing came in small gasps and the groans escaped from his lips when Blair's fingers traced a path in the cleft of his ass. Jim shifted a foot to spread his legs wider and at this invitation; Blair popped a finger into Jim's ass, hitting that special spot that caused Jim to hold his breath and freeze as his semen shot from his dick into Blair's waiting mouth. Blair dug his fingers into Jim's warm skin and sucked until Jim's dick was limp. Only then did Blair release his prize. 

Jim grabbed Blair under the arms and hauled him to his feet. He wrapped a hand around the back of Blair's head and he brought their lips together fiercely. Jim plunged his tongue into Blair's mouth, tasting his own salty semen mixed with Blair's special flavor. Blair moaned deep in his throat and melted against Jim's chest. Only when Blair's knees started to shake did Jim allow him a minute to breathe. Jim rained wet, noisy kisses on Blair's face and neck. He slicked the palm of his hand on the fluid dripping rapidly from the end of Blair's dick and slid his hand along his hot shaft. Blair's fingers dug into Jim's side and he trembled when Jim covered Blair's lips with his, running his tongue across Blair's teeth and exploring the nooks and crannies of that tantalizing mouth. 

Blair's legs gave out and together they sank to their knees slowly. Jim's caresses of Blair's dick became rougher and Jim kissed him harder until he felt Blair's body gather for his release. Blair moaned Jim's name between clenched teeth as fiery semen erupted over Jim's hand. The scent of Blair's arousal and the smell of his ejaculation caused Jim to groan deeply and he shuddered at the scents that wafted to his nose. Blair always smelled so wonderful. 

Blair collapsed against Jim, small shudders shaking his body. Jim's arms held him close, and when their breathing started to settle, Jim's lips danced across Blair's face in light kisses while he murmured quiet words of love, and longing, and forever. Blair responded with words spoken Sentinel-soft, of promises, love, and commitment. 

It was still dark when the lovers pulled the cots close and collapsed, laughing quietly and whispering, before finally drifting off to sleep for another hour or two, both feeling that the right decision had been made after all. 

* * *

A few hours later, after a hasty shower and breakfast in the mess hall, Emily directed the two newest recruits to their site. Introductions were made to several other grad students working on the dig, and to the laborers working with them. Everyone was eager to help, and work proceeded with talking and bantering among the students and workers. Both Spanish and English were spoken easily by most of the diggers. The partners found themselves remembering their Spanish, which was quite rusty from years of disuse. 

Their new lives fell into a daily routine. Even the sameness was comforting after the roller coaster lives they shared for the past years. Breakfast first, then work started. Lunch was served, and then it was back to the site until about 5:00 each afternoon. Dinner was at six, and although not fancy, there was plenty of food for the hungry workers, prepared by five or six smiling local women. 

Evenings were spent talking and visiting among the sixty or so field workers and the dozen grad students. The site director made a thrice-weekly appearance to supervise and bring new supplies. Workers were allowed a four-day weekend every three weeks during the digging season. The local men all vied for positions at the dig, as wages were quite high for the cost of living in a Third World country. Many of the laborers were hired season after season as they proved themselves to be reliable and hard working. The workers played football (known as soccer to the US onlookers) most evenings, and when Blair's prowess as a football player was unveiled, he was often coaxed into playing. He was quick and agile. Jim also proved himself quite accomplished on the football field, so the partners often joined in the evening games. 

Blair was more than pleased when he saw that Jim was more at ease out here in the jungle than Blair could ever remember. Each day that passed reassured the partners that they had made the right decision in leaving their former lives behind, even if they finally decided that this situation was only temporary. 

* * *

It was a hot afternoon, as usual, and Jim was hauling hewn rock in a wheelbarrow as one of the conservers was rebuilding a portion of temple steps that had eroded. He was clad in only worn cut-off khakis and hiking boots, and he was dirty and sweaty. Blair was working about twenty-five yards away; likewise wearing only a pair of old cut-off jeans and hiking boots. Blair glanced up to watch Jim stack the rocks in a neat pile. The sweat glistened off his broad back and made wet tracks through the dirt smudged on his body. Blair breathed in and out heavily several times. The blood rushed to his groin. He bit his lip and turned away. Jim was beautiful, and Blair wanted him badly. Blair glanced up at the sun. He had another hour or two before work would cease for the day. He berated himself severely and he talked his dick into settling down, at least for now. 

Jim stopped to take a long drink of the tepid water in a bottle clipped to his belt, a bandana around his forehead to keep the sweat from dripping in his eyes. He opened his senses while he drank, making a sweep of the area automatically. Sentinel senses took over and made sure all was well. Jim's eyes found his lover across the compound, digging carefully along a section of wall, head bent in concentration. 

He smiled as he looked over his partner's body. Blair was lean and muscled after these long weeks of physically demanding work. He hadn't cut his hair in many months before they had left Cascade, and now the long ponytail trailed down his back in curly chestnut tendrils. Jim sent his sense of smell over his lover, enjoying the warm sweaty fragrance emanating from him. Jim's dick twitched. He shook his head slightly and sighed. They had a couple more hours of work before they could hit the shower and relax. He would talk Blair into going down to the river for a swim. Most of the workers avoided the river because of the crocodiles that frequented it, especially at night. They would be able to have some privacy. Jim smiled to himself as he made his plans and went back to work. 

* * *

The water was warm, but it felt wonderful to the two naked bathers. Jim laughed as he dunked Blair's head under the water. Blair came up sputtering and launched himself at Jim. Jim caught him easily and flipped him over onto his back. Jim waited, but Blair didn't resurface. He had a moment of panic until Blair suddenly grabbed both of Jim's legs underwater and wiped his feet out from under him. Blair was grinning like a fool when Jim surfaced, shaking water from his head like a wet cat. Jim grinned and pulled Blair in for a hug and a wet kiss. 

"Umm. You taste good, Blair." Jim licked water from Blair's ear. 

Blair giggled and rubbed his body against Jim's, making Jim's dick harden quickly, matching Blair's already full erection. "Jim, I've brought some lube. Let's use it now. Please." 

Jim closed his eyes and hugged Blair tighter. "Yes, oh yes" he breathed into Blair's ear, raising goosebumps down his arm. On shore, Jim scanned the area quickly. He smiled at his lover, nodding. "All clear, Chief. Have to be careful. This is the jungle, after all." 

Blair flopped to his back, smiling; his dick was full and throbbing. "I seem to remember that fact, Jim." 

Jim smiled and launched himself on his lover, kissing him passionately while tweaking his nipples between his fingers. Blair arched his back and thrust his hips, whimpering with delight, as Jim's fingers rubbed the nubs to hardness. 

"Oh, God, Jim, now, please." Blair said roughly. 

Jim watched his lover closely. "I love you, Blair." 

Blair ran his hand down the side of Jim's smooth face. "Oh, man, I love you so much." 

Jim's wide smile beckoned his lover. "On your hands and knees, lover." 

Blair's breathing escalated and his heart pounded, He rolled over to his hands and knees. Jim's blood surged in his veins as he looked at Blair's inviting ass facing him. He groaned loudly, popping the lid from the tube and slathered his dick thoroughly. It had been quite a while since they had made love this way and Jim calmed himself in spite of the feeling of lust that raced through his body. He didn't want to hurt Blair; he never wanted to hurt Blair. 

Blair looked back at his lover, wondering why Jim was silently sitting back on his heels. "Jim?" He called softly. 

Jim's eyes popped open and he smiled. "Sorry, Chief, I want to take it easy. It's been a while, and I don't want to hurt you." 

Blair's blue eyes blazed with desire as he looked at his lover. "Hurry, Jim." He whispered huskily. "You won't hurt me. Please make love to me." 

Jim nodded and he licked his lips. He placed several kisses on Blair's back and caressed his hip gently, then pushed the head of his dick against Blair's asshole. Blair shivered with anticipation and relaxed completely. Jim pushed gently, and was rewarded with Blair's body allowing him to slide in fully. Blair sighed and shuddered while Jim stopped to breathe through the overwhelming sensations of Blair's muscles squeezing his shaft. Blair moaned and thrust his hips back against Jim, encouraging him to move. 

Jim was determined to take this slow, in spite of Blair's voice that encouraged his lover to take him harder. Blair panted and cried out his pleasure. Jim growled his acquiescence as Blair's body responded to Jim's, begging for more. Jim's thrusts were long and slow, making each inch count, and sending Blair's mind and body into orbit. Blair's fingers dug into the blanket while Jim stretched out his lovemaking longer than he thought possible. He was sweating and breathing heavily when he felt his orgasm build to the point of no return, and he grabbed Blair's waist with both hands and cried his name as he came into Blair's hot body. 

Jim rested his head against the back of Blair's shoulder. He could feel tremors shaking Blair's body while he moaned quietly. Jim pushed himself to his knees and slid his softened shaft out from Blair's still trembling body. Deftly, in one fluid motion, Jim flipped him to his back. Blair's face was flushed and his eyes were closed. His dick was aching, and shudders shook his body as Jim's wet mouth wrapped around it. Jim expertly worked his tongue and mouth on Blair's shaft until Blair was shouting with pleasure and coming hard. 

Jim flopped beside his lover. Blair grinned at him. "We need another bath now." 

Jim chuckled. "Water's all ready, Chief." 

"In a minute." Blair murmured drowsily. 

"Whenever you're ready, Blair." Jim smiled as he kissed his sweaty skin. 

Blair finally pulled himself up and Jim followed. Blair threw his arms around him. "Love you." 

Jim hugged him back fiercely as his fingers caressed Blair's wet hair. "Love you, too," he answered, kissing Blair's warm lips softly. "Let's wash up, and get back to camp. Maybe there are some tortillas left from dinner. I'm hungry again." 

* * *

It was another hot day. Jim dropped his shovel and ran to Blair's side. "We have trouble, Chief." 

Blair rose immediately and looked around. "What's wrong, man? 

Jim scanned the sky. "Big storm." 

Blair looked up. "How far away?" 

Jim considered. "Maybe eight, ten hours." 

"How big?" 

Jim shrugged. "Hard to say. The animals are all panicked. The birds are flying away. Even the insects are quiet. Let's get Emily to make a call on the shortwave and get the hurricane report." 

Blair's eyes widened. "Hurricane? You're kidding." 

Jim shook his head. "No." 

Blair hurried off to find Emily with Jim close on his heels. They finally located her in the mess tent, where she was talking in rapid Spanish on the radio. 

Blair looked at his partner. "They know about the storm." Blair, with his better understanding of Spanish, relayed to Jim. "We have about eight hours to evacuate before it hits land. We're on the Western side of the winds; the worst side. The storm had been predicted to not make landfall, but it unexpectedly turned to the West, and is picking up velocity and strength rapidly." 

Emily cut the connection. Her eyes were concerned. "You heard?" 

"Yes," Blair answered. Jim nodded. 

"The trucks will be here to evacuate all of us in two hours. Everyone needs to be ready. Do you want to help me alert the crew?" 

"Sure," Jim nodded, and they headed off to the places at the site where various groups were working. 

Inside of an hour, all the workers had assembled and everything was secured as well as possible. The people had to be evacuated immediately, and there wouldn't be enough room to salvage supplies also, so all food-stuffs, kitchen supplies and personal gear had to be left behind. The small visitors' center located at the entrance to the grounds that was the site's only permanent construction, was designated as the supply depot. A pickup truck was quickly loaded with anything that could become airborne or ruined by rains and rushed out to the center. The windows were boarded up and the door covered with another piece of plywood. The transport trucks pulled up as the leading edge of the stormfront started to pass overhead and rain started to fall. Lightning flashed as thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Jim stood facing the East, listening. Blair came to stand beside him. "Say, Jim, you ready to go?" 

Jim shook his head. "This is going to sound crazy, Chief, but I'm staying here." 

"What?" Blair blurted out. "Hey man, you are crazy! " 

Jim chuckled. "Probably," he agreed. "It's my senses. They're wide open and I feel like I've never felt before. I can smell more than I thought possible. I've never been able to see or hear this far. My blood feels hot and tingly. I feel more alive than I've ever imagined. I want to stay here." 

"Jim, you're having an orgasm over a hurricane?" Blair shook his head and threw up his hands at Jim's determined face. "If you're staying, I'm staying." 

Jim turned to face him, putting his hands on Blair's shoulders. "It may be dangerous, but I want you to stay. You don't need to stay behind me any more, Chief. I want you beside me. Can you understand that?" 

Blair smiled softly at Jim. "Oh, yes, I understand. The panther meets danger head on and the wolf is beside him. Let's get some gear and go up to the top of Temple III. That room's been there for more than 1,000 years. It will withstand a hurricane again, I'm sure." 

Emily thought they were crazy when they told her they were staying behind, but she didn't have time to argue with them. The trucks had to make the 42-mile drive on the single-track dirt road and ford two rivers before the rains flooded the access completely. She made them promise to be careful. After offering Emily their reassurances that they would, Jim and Blair grabbed enough gear and supplies for a couple of weeks' survival in the jungle. There was no telling how long it would be before the trucks could make the trip back to the site. The partners headed to the secluded room at the top of Temple III that rose 120 feet from the floor of the plaza compound. From their perch, they watched as the last of the workers and students rumbled off in the trucks and the rain came down harder. 

\-------------------------------------------------. 

"Let's get this stuff stowed and be ready, Chief." Jim advised. 

Blair nodded and he grabbed several armloads of equipment and made his way into the dark recesses of the temple behind Jim. The room was located about fifteen feet from the entrance. One hard left and then a right and they were in the space that measured about 20 square feet. It was dark and dry. 

Blair spread out the sleeping bags along one side of the room. Jim made a space for a small camp stove, food, water and other essentials. They had a small propane lamp, two or three waterproof flashlights, and several boxes of emergency candles. Jim had made an extra trip back to the base camp and brought up a piece of plywood to prop up against the bottom half of room's entrance. He wanted to be sure that they had no furry or slithery visitors also seeking refuge from the storm. 

Blair laughed lightly as he worked. Jim grinned at him. "What's so funny, Blair?" 

"This is a tomb, you know, Jim? I was thinking about ghosts." Blair chuckled. 

Jim laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time we've been visited by ghosts. There's enough room for all of us." 

Blair sat on the sleeping bag and watched his mate put the finishing touches on his careful arrangement of their supplies. When Jim was finished he flopped down beside Blair and smiled softly. "I'm glad you stayed." 

Blair answered with a soft smile of his own. "And just where else would I be but with you?" 

Jim grinned and said, "It's been really great, being here with you. Everything is good now." Jim brushed dirt from his knee. "We haven't talked much about it since we got here, but I want you to know how good I feel, and how happy I am that we decided to do this." 

Blair turned to face Jim, their knees touching and he took Jim's hand in his. "I was really worried about you. You have no idea how relieved I am that things have worked out so well. Jim, I was really worried we were going to have another one of those terrible episodes with you either not being able to control your senses or totally repressing them." 

Jim squeezed Blair's hand hard. "I was worried, too. I didn't know what to do any more. You always know what to do. You've always been there for me. Thank you." 

Blair smiled softly. "You're welcome. You know, what finally got me thinking in the right direction was reading Burton's book again. When you were having so much trouble those last few months controlling your senses, and nothing I did seemed to help, I started at the beginning. I started researching and then it finally dawned on me one night. A sentinel in a tribal setting was responsible for the tribe and all, that's true, but it wasn't a 24/7 type of job back them. You just couldn't take year after year of protecting a city the size of Cascade and not suffer from burnout." 

Jim sighed. "I felt like I didn't have a choice. I had to handle it. It was my job to handle it." 

Blair smiled as he ran a finger down Jim's jaw. "Oh, Jim, you could handle it, but you're only one Sentinel. A city that size needs a couple dozen Sentinels, maybe more. A tribe has a lot less people to protect. It was just too much for you." Blair stopped and considered. He added quietly, "And for me, too." 

Jim captured his hand and kissed the tips of Blair's fingers. "Thank you for saving me." 

Blair looked at Jim solemnly. "I love you, you big dummy. Geez." 

Jim laughed loudly. "I love you, too, and don't forget that." 

"No, I won't." Blair promised. "Jim, that was really something, what you told Simon. I'll never forget it. When you said that I had lived in your world for six years, and it was about time you lived in mine, that was really very special to me." 

"Oh, that. Well, I meant it. Simon sometimes forgets what you gave up for me. I just felt I had to remind him." Jim shrugged. 

Blair smiled. "Yes, 'that'. It meant a lot to me. I just wanted you to know." 

Jim beamed at him. "Okay, Chief, now I know. And I have to admit, your world is much better than mine." 

"It's not better, Jim, just different. Different is good. Sometimes different is what everybody needs, even if just for a while." 

They sat quietly for a while; listening to the wind as its velocity increased and the rain fell harder. From inside the thick walls, the storm that raged on was loud to Blair's ears. He could just imagine how badly it sounded to Sentinel ears. Jim lit the camp stove and after a quick dinner, they sat companionably side by side. Blair wrote for a while in the journal he was keeping of their adventures, while Jim read the Lonely Planet's Guide to Central America. 

Blair yawned and lay down. "Read to me, Jim." He asked, and he fell asleep listening to the quiet voice of the Sentinel describing the temples and palaces of Chetumal and Tulum. 

Blair woke with a small start and blinked in the darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He reached his hand out and searched for Jim. The sleeping bag next to him was empty. "Jim!" He called out. 

Jim focused on Blair's voice and automatically scanned his body. Blair's heart was racing and his breathing was unsteady. He quickly retraced his steps from the tomb's entrance back to Blair's side, flipping on a flashlight as he knelt beside his lover. 

"Blair, are you all right?" Jim asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" 

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, man, I'm sorry. I woke up suddenly, and was disoriented for a second. I'm okay now. What are you doing outside?" 

Jim's hand rubbed Blair's shoulder as his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. "We're in the eye of the hurricane. Come and look." 

They made their way to stand on the narrow ledge. "Wow." Blair said as he looked around. The air was still and the jungle was quiet. He looked up and saw the blankets of stars twinkling against the velvet sky with a slice of crescent moon. "It's really beautiful." 

"Yeah, it is." Jim slid an arm around Blair's shoulder and they sat close, leaning back against the limestone rock, watching the night sky. 

"How long before the eye passes and the storm starts back up, do you think?" Blair asked. 

"An hour or so. Then it will be back on us." Jim informed him. Blair nodded. They sat quietly until the rain started to spatter against their bodies. While the rain was warm, it was also refreshing, so they sat for a while longer until the winds picked up and they retreated into their temporary home. 

Jim stripped his now wet cutoffs and tossed them into a corner before he laid down on his sleeping bag. Blair followed suit and lay down beside his lover. 

"Blair?" 

"Hmmm." 

"Are you sleepy?" 

"No, not really. Just listening to the storm." 

"Make love to me, Blair." 

Blair smiled and his shaft instantly responded to Jim's request. He rolled to his side and stared in the darkness. "Oh, man, I would love to, but you have to do me one favor." 

Jim turned to his side. "What's that, Chief? " He asked softly. 

"Light the damned lamp so I can see what the hell I'm doing. It's so dark in here; I can't see my hand in front of my face. I want to see you, not just feel you." 

Jim laughed loudly at his partner. "I think I can handle that request if you think you want to handle mine." 

Blair groaned as Jim lit the lamp. "Believe me, Jim, I want to handle yours, every square inch." 

Blair then pounced on Jim and that was the last coherent thought Jim Ellison had for a long while, other than to shout out his lover's name over and over. 

* * *

After the storm had passed, Jim and Blair made their way down the steep steps of Temple III to survey the damage. The wooden palapos were destroyed. Huge trees were uprooted and brush and debris were strewn everywhere. 

The first order of business was to use the shortwave and call the home base in San Ignacio. They reached Dr. Garza and he informed them that the road was completely washed out in several places and that it would be at least a week before they could make their way back to the site. Jim acknowledged this information, and he told Dr.Garza that he and Blair would work on the repairs until the workers were able to return. Jim assured him that they were in fine condition, and signed off. 

"So, Chief, it's just you and me for a while. What should we do first?" 

Blair smiled. "Eat?" 

Jim grinned at his lover. "Geez, now why doesn't that surprise me?" 

"Maybe because you're hungry, too?" Blair answered. 

"I could eat." Jim chuckled. 

* * *

The work was slow going for just two bodies. They spent hours dragging dead brush and limbs out of the main plaza. They repaired the dining hall and rebuilt the latrines and showers. They retrieved the supplies that had been stowed in the visitors' center that had survived the storm amazingly untouched. They repaired the tables that the workers ate their meals on. Slowly but steadily the camp started to take shape. Blair and Jim worked from sunrise to sunset. Then they shared a hot meal that Blair insisted they prepare. Jim would have eaten cold rations, but Blair felt they needed the comfort and sustenance of hot food. He cooked most evenings, simple meals of beans and rice, or whatever else he managed to throw together from the supplies they had salvaged. Blair also made a mean tortilla. Jim could eat a dozen hot from the grill sprinkled with sugar. 

Sleep came quickly after twelve hours or more of hard physical labor. They had repaired their palapo and they moved back into their little jungle habitat. Both men were tired after each day's labors, but neither could remember being this happy and content in a long while. 

* * *

Four days after the storm, the camp was looking like a habitable place. They sat down for a quick noontime meal. 

"I still can't raise anybody on the shortwave." Jim informed Blair, who nodded. 

"I'm not surprised. It looks like a storm is blowing in, and that cell you brought is pretty worthless this far from town. I expect they'll be back as soon as they're able to navigate the river." 

Jim watched his lover. "Actually, I hope they're not back for a long while yet. I like being out here with you. It makes me feel alive being in the jungle." 

Blair smiled. "Me, too, Jim. I like being out here with just you." Blair rose and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "Back to work?" He held out his hand to Jim and pulled him to his feet. Blair raised his face to Jim's, smiling. "Kiss me." 

Jim chuckled. "Chief, you're dirty and sweaty, but what the hell." Jim pulled Blair in for a long, slow kiss. 

"Oh, damn. I never should have asked." Blair groaned as Jim laughed. 

"You are such a tease." Jim ruffled his hair. "Come on, work now, play later." 

Blair laughed and followed Jim back toward the current project, erecting the tarps over the steps of a temple that the conservers had been rebuilding. The limestone of the temples was soft and disintegrated rapidly when exposed to the weather. Tarps were erected over the areas that were exposed until the conservers could top the walls with an ancient mortar mixture studded with rock to keep them from further deteriorating. They knew that covering those areas was important, and after finishing up the other buildings, started on that project. 

It happened quickly. Blair reached down to pull a section of fallen tarp away from a pile of brush when the coral snake bit through his jeans and into the skin of his lower leg. Blair shouted in surprise. Jim was at his side instantly; catching a glimpse of the small snake that rapidly slithered into the deep brush. 

"Oh my God!" Blair blurted out. He looked at Jim with wide, distressed eyes. 

Jim grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground. "Blair, listen to me. Remain calm. Don't talk, don't move." Blair nodded, watching Jim pull out his hunting knife and slit the jeans from the hem to the knee. He pulled a bandana from his pocket and tied a quick tourniquet above the area where he could see the two tiny puncture marks. He turned to Blair and said quickly, "Luckily it was a small one, and you're wearing jeans, but he definitely got you. I'm going to get the first aid kit. There's a snakebite kit in it. It's very important that you don't move. Don't sit up. You have to be as calm as possible. It will keep the venom from moving rapidly. Do you understand me?" 

Blair nodded, too scared to speak. Jim took off at a run, and was back in a matter of seconds. He looked at Blair's pale face and closed eyes. Jim knelt beside him and placed the snakebite extractor over the punctures, using its suction to remove as much venom as possible. He knew that coral snake venom could cause respiratory failure, among other symptoms. He scanned Blair's vitals. His breathing was within acceptable limits right now. Jim placed a hand on Blair's forehead. 

"Chief, just open your eyes to let me know that you're still with me." Blair's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jim who smiled at him. "You're going to be okay, you hear me? You don't have any other choice." Jim ordered in a quiet voice. 

"Yes." Blair whispered, his eyes never leaving Jim's face. Jim kept a close watch on his leg while he constantly reassured Blair that he would be all right. He comforted Blair by caressing his hair and the side of his face. After several minutes, when he was satisfied that as much of the venom as possible had been extracted, Jim removed the device. 

He scanned Blair's vitals constantly. He could detect that his breathing was becoming more difficult. Jim bit his lip. He had to do something. His mind flew over possible alternatives and remedies. His eyes met Blair's. "Okay, Blair. I can't leave you out here on the ground, and I don't want you walking. It will only make your heart work harder and cause whatever venom is still in your body to be distributed even more quickly. We have to keep your leg below your heart, so I'm going to carry you back to our hut. You need to be kept warm in case of shock. Just relax. Let me do this. Do you understand me?" 

Blair's voice was so quiet Jim had to dial up to hear him. "Okay, Jim." 

Jim slid an arm under Blair's shoulders and another under his knees, and heaved him up from the ground. Blair's head rested against Jim's shoulder. Jim placed a quick kiss on his forehead as he rapidly covered the distance to their hut in long strides. 

Jim laid Blair on the cot, and he tested the temperature on his forehead. Blair was shivering slightly and his breathing was becoming more labored. Jim stripped off the torn jeans and tossed them aside, covering Blair with a light blanket. 

"Chief, I'm going to see if that shortwave is working. I'll be right back." Jim made a fast run across the small compound to the mess tent. He fiddled with the dials, hearing only static in return. He still sent out an SOS even though he received no reply. After several minutes, he raced back to Blair's side. Blair's lungs were working harder and he was sweating, but he still responded to Jim's plea to open his eyes. 

"Blair, just answer yes or no. Are you feeling dizzy?" 

"Yes." 

"How about nauseated?" 

"Yes." He whispered. 

Jim started pacing, scanning Blair's vitals constantly. There had to be something he could give Blair or do for him to prevent the venom from spreading and causing respiratory distress. He abruptly stopped and remembered. When he had been in Peru, one of the tribe's women had been bitten by the same kind of snake. He knew that the medicine man had made a poultice for the bite to draw out the venom, and had given her some kind of herbal tea to drink that sedated her and helped with the nausea, but what kind of herbs did he use? Jim racked his brain. He couldn't remember if Incacha had even told him what the remedy was. He cursed himself soundly. He had trouble remembering his time in Peru, but now was not the time to be forgetting something this important. 

Jim ran once again from the hut to the water supply and filled a bucket with water. He hurried back to the hut where he grabbed a towel and started wiping Blair's face and body. Blair moaned quietly at Jim's touch, but didn't open his eyes. Jim was starting to panic. 

"Blair? Oh, please, don't do this to me. Don't die on me. This is all my fault. I should have never taken you away from school. Damn it, Blair, please." Jim's voice shook. 

The air was still and Jim felt a chill. Goosebumps were raised on his arms as a quiet voice spoke to him. "Enqueri, have you not learned the lessons that have been placed before you?" 

Jim started and sat back on his heels, staring at the apparition in front of him. "Incacha? Please help me." 

Incacha came to stand over Blair. He looked down at him, and touched a finger to Blair's forehead. "The Shaman is on a journey. He will return if you wish it." 

"Of course I wish it." He snapped, then sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked at his mentor. "Please help me. I don't want him to die." He pleaded in a quiet voice. 

Incacha stared at Jim solemnly. "You still do not listen to your heart, Enqueri." 

Jim was confused. "What do you mean? I thought I was listening. Please, I am listening. I love him." 

Incacha smiled at the Sentinel. "One of the reasons the spirits have chosen you is your capacity to learn and understand." Incacha moved closer. "Close your eyes, Sentinel, and learn." Jim did as he was bid. A vision of the tribal medicine man appeared. Jim watched closely as the medicine man picked several plants and roots from among many, and scraped the bark from a tree. The vision quickly faded. 

Jim looked intently at Incacha. "Thank you, my teacher, for saving the life of the Shaman." 

Incacha ran his finger across Jim's forehead and down both of his cheeks. Everywhere Incacha touched, red paint marks appeared on Jim's skin. "You are indeed a worthy Sentinel, Enqueri, " He said while he placed a hand on top of Jim's head. 

Jim blinked, and Incacha was gone. He shook his head and looked around. He touched a finger to his skin, and when he pulled it away the tip was dotted in red. He jumped up and ran quickly into the jungle, scanning the ground, searching. He dropped to his hands and knees, and gently pulled up the plants he had seen in his vision. He stood and looked around. The tree that yielded the bark he needed grew just a few feet away, and with his hunting knife, he scraped off a large section. He didn't need to know the names of his finds, only that they would help his Guide. 

Jim took his prizes back to the camp kitchen and stoked the banked fire in the wood stove to a blaze. He put on a small pot, and taking the bark, scraped the soft inside into a mushy pulp that he added to the water. In another pot, he placed the finely chopped herbs he had picked, and put in just enough water to cover them. He impatiently waited for the water to boil. _How long?_ he thought. He considered. He would know. He would feel when they were ready. 

Jim sent his senses back to where Blair lay. Jim could hear him mumbling incoherently. _The Shaman is on a journey. He will return if you wish it._ Jim bit his lip. Blair had never really explored his interest in being a Shaman. After Incacha had passed the way of the Shaman onto him, something had always interfered. Jim shook his head, _No, not something._ Jim's life always interfered. Incacha was right about one thing. He could at least learn a lesson. He asked himself important questions and he watched the water as it finally started to send up tiny bubbles against the sides of the pans. Why did his life take precedence over Blair's? Was it just because he was a cop? Why was his journey more important than his Guide's? 

Oh, wait, he saved lives, he thought sarcastically. What kind of justification was that? Blair saved lives, too, especially Jim's. Maybe it was that damned Sentinel imperative to protect the tribe. Whoever said it had to be as a police officer? He could do many things to protect the tribe. What about Blair? Jim had been serious when he told Simon that Blair had walked in his world long enough, and that it was about time Jim walked in Blair's. This must be his wakeup call. This was his knock upside the head. Jim realized now that they belonged in their own world. 

He thought back to that day when Blair told the world that he was a fraud and that Jim wasn't a Sentinel. Watching Blair's face, Jim suddenly realized that Blair deserved a hell of a lot more than what Jim had grudgingly given him so far. Jim started on his own crusade. It had taken many months of investigations and experiments before IA finally admitted that Jim did indeed have special abilities. Blair's admission that he was trying to protect Jim by lying was duly considered and after a hearing, he was reinstated to the department as an official Consultant. He was allowed to defend his dissertation in front of a special committee that Rainier was convinced to convene after Blair's lawyer threatened a huge lawsuit. 

As time went on and in spite of their victories after the long battles, Jim's Sentinel abilities were overwhelmed time and time again. Jim always thought he was the last hope of mankind and he worked above and beyond the call of duty too many times. He had finally reached the point of exhaustion defending the huge city, while Blair was burnt out keeping up with Jim and doing various consulting jobs for the police department. It was too much for two men to handle each and every day, year after year. 

When it came down to Jim's sanity and Blair's health, they both knew that it was time for a change. And now, with the time and distance that had been put between their new lives and their old ones, Jim realized that he couldn't return to Cascade and take up his old life again, not at the expense of their own lives. What he would do, Jim had no idea, but he knew that it would not be as a police officer in the city of Cascade any longer. Oh, he would still protect the tribe. But he and Blair would just have to find another way to do it. 

The water boiled. Jim sniffed. He dipped a spoon in each concoction, blew to cool it, and tested each brew on the tip of his tongue. Another minute or so and they would be finished. Then a quick cooling period for the poultice and it would be ready. Jim hunted around for a clean rag to use for the poultice and fetched a cup for the tea. He scanned Blair again. He was still mumbling and tossing just a bit. Jim urged the herbs to hurry. 

* * *

Blair smelled smoke, and he followed the scent with his nose. He walked from the jungle into a small clearing and stopped. Blair smiled and walked to the small fire burning in a circle of rocks. The thin, older Chopec warrior who sat beside the fire acknowledged his presence with a gesture inviting Blair to sit. Blair thanked the warrior and sat cross-legged next to him. 

The warrior poured hot liquid from a steaming pot into a small bowl and reached into a leather pouch sitting on the ground. He dropped a handful of herbs into the steaming water. The warrior reverently, with both hands, held out the drink to the Guide, who smiled his acceptance as he took the cup and drank. The herbs tasted tart and a bit salty to the Guide, and he could feel the warmth from the liquid as it ran down his throat and settled in his stomach. He passed the bowl back to the warrior who also drank deeply. 

The warrior spoke first. "I am Natala, your guide for this journey. I am the one who instructed Incacha in the ways of the Shaman, and in the ways of the Sentinel." 

Blair acknowledged the Shaman solemnly. "Thank you for guiding me. I am Blair Sandburg. I wish to learn more of the ways of the Shaman, and to know better how to guide the Sentinel." 

Natala scrutinized Blair closely. "It is not often that two not of our tribe are allowed to study its ways. They are ancient and most revered. It is not acceptable to learn our ways only to ignore them when they should be remembered. It is not acceptable to use the lessons only when you see fit. They must be practiced and lived regardless of your desires." 

Blair's eyes met Natala's as he spoke. "I give you a solemn oath that I will always respect the ways of the Shaman, and I will practice them faithfully in my life. I will always honor the gifts given to me, and I will protect the life of the Sentinel." 

Natala drew out a knife from his belt, and quickly slit a small wound on the outside of his calf on his right leg. As the blood flowed, he wiped the knife on his fingers, and made a stripe of blood across his forehead, down his nose, and on both cheeks. He handed Blair the knife. Blair never hesitated as he cut his left leg in the same spot as his teacher, likewise wiping the blood on his face in a similar pattern. 

Natala moved beside Blair and he pressed their legs together, blood mingling freely as it flowed from the wounds. Natala dipped a finger into their blood, and traced a series of marks across Blair's neck and shoulders, and down both of his arms. Then he marked himself in the same design. 

Blair watched as Natala removed the lid from a painted bowl and extracted a glob of a sticky green substance with his fingers. He rubbed the stuff on both of their leg wounds. His shining, black eyes met Blair's blue ones. 

"We are now bound together. I will teach and you will learn. We will talk often. You only need to look for me, and I am there." 

Blair nodded solemnly at his Teacher. "Again, thank you. I will try to live up to your expectations." 

Natala almost smiled. "You already have, Shaman." 

* * *

Jim watched intently as Blair sighed, and he stirred and opened his eyes. "Blair?" 

"Jim! Are you okay?" Blair looked closely at the Sentinel, who was kneeling beside the cot, their faces just inches away from each other. Blair noticed that Jim had a pattern of marks and swirls drawn on his face and body with red paint. When Blair looked, he saw that he had the exact same pattern drawn on his body. 

Jim's strong hand rested on Blair's forehead. "I'm fine. It's you that I've been worried about. How do you feel?" 

"I feel okay. A bit tired and very thirsty." Blair tried to swallow. 

"Here, drink some water." Jim put his hand under Blair's head and held the cup for him as he drank. 

Blair managed a small smile. "Thank you." 

Jim leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome. Are you dizzy or sick to your stomach?" 

"No, I feel all right, really." 

"Good. You're going to be okay. Your leg looks much better now, and your vital signs are all fairly normal. You were a bit out of it for a while, but you finally fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I was really worried until..." Jim stopped and smiled. 

"Jim?" 

Jim chuckled and shook his head. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing, even after he experienced the visions personally. "...Until Incacha told me what to do." 

Blair smiled. "You saw Incacha? Wow, Jim that's what happened to me. I mean, not Incacha exactly, but I met my Teacher. He's the Shaman who is going to guide me. His name is Natala." 

Jim caressed Blair's head. "Incacha told me you were on a journey. I've also realized something else. Something very important." 

"What's is it, Jim?" Blair encouraged Jim quietly. "Do you want to tell me?" 

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking about everything that's happened, and about you and me. I know now that you and I belong in our own world. Not in yours, and not in mine. I'm not quite sure what that means yet, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Jim smiled at his Guide lovingly. 

Blair gave the Sentinel a dazzling smile. "I think that's right, Jim. We belong together in our own world. So I guess we'll have to discover where that takes us and we'll finally take that trip together. That's a promise." He held out his arms to his lover. 

Jim pulled Blair into an embrace, hugging him closely, and placing his lips against Blair's ear, vowed softly, "Yes, that is definitely a promise." 

* * *

End A New Road by LilyK: Chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
